A Kiss Can Change Everything
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Trish Stratus has feelings for the locker room player, Edge. Does he feel the same way? One-shot. R&R, please.


**A/N: This is a one-shot I just decided to write after typing down a few words. It just so happened to turn into an actual story. It features Edge and Trish Sratus. Trish is still in the WWE in this story and...well there's not much else to say except read and review please!

* * *

**I looked into his greens eyes. Oh, his green eyes. They could melt anyone's heart just with one look of them. There was something about this guy that made my heart skip a beat each time I saw him. That guy was Adam Copeland. The locker room player. Someone I could never see myself with, but just couldn't look away when I saw him. Adam was known for sleeping with almost every Diva in the locker room except me of course. I knew to keep my distance far enough from the bed.

Adam and I were nothing alike. He was out there and obnoxious, and if I say so myself I was like the locker room sweetheart, although my looks didn't seem that way, especially to Adam. The first time we saw eachother he licked his soft, thin lips and looked me up and down. I could've sworn he was trying to undress me with his eyes, especially since I had on nothing, but my bra and panties. There was a bra and panties match minutes before he scanned my body up and down. It took all my might not to slap him across his smug, but handsome face.

It lasted for about a few seconds, but it seemed like it lasted for an hour until my best friend Torrie Wilson pulled me away and into the women's locker room to finally get dressed. I know Adam was smiling on the inside, but frowned when Torrie pulled me away. How thankful I was that she pulled me away in time before the jerk known as Adam Copeland said anything out of line to me.

As I looked in Adam's green eyes for what seemed like an eternity, a small, cocky grin appeared on his chiseled, scruffy face.

''You like what you see?'' he asked me.

I blinked a few times and realized I had just been staring at him. ''What?'' I said.

''I said, do you like what you see?'' he asked me again shirtless and all. Just the way I liked looking at him.

''No.'' I simply said.

''Oh? Then why were you staring at me? You don't have to lie, Trish. I know you can't resist this adorable face.'' Adam said as he looked up and put his finger on his chin.

''Can't a girl look?'' I said before standing up to my feet and leaving out of the catering room with Adam following not too far behind.

''Of course you can look, '' Adam said as he caught up to me. '' That's what you have eyes for.''

I stopped and looked at him. '' I wasn't even really paying attention to you. I had something on my mind and I just so happened to look at you while I was daydreaming.''

''In my eyes?''

''Yes in your eyes. Is that such a crime? Its not like I was actually paying attention to you, even though you wanted me to.''

''You don't have to lie, Trish. I can clearly see that you want me.'' Adam said.

''I don't want you.'' I said weakly. I tried to make myself sound as strong as possible, but I just couldn't. I did want him. I just didn't want him to know that.

''You sure about that?'' Adam said with a sexy grin on his face as looked in my eyes.

''Yes. I'm sure.''

Before I knew it Adam had me pinned against the wall. Gently, but with enough pressure to keep me against the wall.

''We'll just have to see about that.'' Adam whispered in a husky voice.

He leaned in close to me and closed his green eyes as I inhaled his strong, yet fresh cologne. My heart beating faster and faster. I closed my eyes also. Within seconds Adam's lips were on mines. It was a soft kiss, that did enough to make me whimper as my hands were pinned down above my head. Adam pressed his hard, slim body into mines as he made the kiss even deeper. His lips were so soft and made me think twice about not going out with him in the first place. Then I remembered he was a player and nothing more. I pulled my hands out of his grasp in one swift motion and pushed him away. Our lips puffy and swollen from the make-out session.

I had to leave out of that hallway before I lost my mind. I held my lips and turned down the hallway into the women's locker room thinking about the kiss I had just shared with the last man I thought I'd ever share a kiss with. I bet it didn't even mean anything to him. A few seconds later I received a text message. It said; "I enjoyed the kiss, Stratus. My wish has been granted after almost eleven long years. It was worth it."

I closed my cell phone wondering how he got my number and why he waited almost eleven years to kiss me. I don't know, but I'm going to find out...as soon as I catch my breath.

**The End**

**Review Please.**


End file.
